Mine
by victimofmywoes
Summary: Sasuke's steps died on the threshold of the kitchen as he saw Sabaku Gaara stand up from the table and move towards the sink. But that was before he saw Gaara grope his Naruto's ass and witnessed Naruto lean into the touch.


**Mine**

**A/N: **Sequel to Territory. Dedicated to n0ale.

Beta'ed by **80X18** who honestly worked very hard on this and provided the most awesome suggestions imaginable!

Also for Eden readers, the new chapter will come soon! Please excuse me since I am barely getting time to sleep!

**Disclaimer: **Naruto and its characters are the property of Masashi Kishimoto.

* * *

"Sasuke," Naruto called, stepping into the living room of his home. He took off his jacket and continued to yell, "I want you to meet someone!"

"What took you so long to come home Naruto?" Sasuke asked, smirking as he stepped out of the kitchen at the sounds of the approaching footsteps.

A second later, he saw Naruto smiling in the living room. He noticed that a second body followed behind Naruto. Sasuke's eyebrows instinctively rose in question.

Naruto wrapped his arm around the stranger's shoulder, unknowingly pricking Sasuke's jealousy.

"Sasuke, this is my friend from school, Sabaku Gaara," he gestured towards Sasuke and added, "Gaara this is my boyfriend, Sasuke."

The two men eyed each other, their dislike for each other mutual and very visible as the tension in the room peaked to a point where it was almost palpable.

"Nice to meet you." they shook hands, both studying each other carefully. The handshake felt more like forced sportsmanship—like two opponents before a tennis match.

The stranger named Gaara had a small and lean physique compared to Naruto and Sasuke, but he was extremely handsome. He had fiery red hair that glinted like fire as the living room lights caught on it. But that was not what captured Sasuke's attention and irked him. It was the look in his jade eyes when they rested on Naruto. The look in his eyes resembled Sasuke's when Sasuke looked at Naruto; hungry and possessive.

_Why the hell is he eyeing Naruto, _Sasuke's mind irrationally questioned.

"So Gaara, want me to show you your room?" Naruto offered, picking up Gaara's bags. He didn't wait around for his answer and began leading the way towards the guest bedroom. Gaara nodded silently, following after him towards the bedroom. From his position near the sofa, Sasuke could very well see the object of his eyes' scrutiny.

_Damn me if he isn't eyeing Naruto's butt. _Sasuke grit his teeth in frustration at the thought. _I_ _might have to show Gaara his limits now. _

Sasuke suddenly stopped them mid-way to the guestroom. His cold obsidian eyes glinted in anger as they crashed against the sea-green waves of a calm sea that was Gaara.

"On the other hand Naruto, why don't I show Gaara his room while you go and set the table?" he suggested. "I'm excited to learn from your friend here regarding your school life." He raised his eyebrows towards Naruto, his expression reeking of utmost sincerity and curiosity.

_Wow! Finally Sasuke is beginning to like Gaara. I can't believe I was scared of bringing him over to meet Sasuke. _Naruto let out a sigh of relief and happily handed Gaara's bags to Sasuke. He stalked off to the direction of the kitchen, leaving the men to their own thoughts.

Sasuke smirked a little, satisfied of convincing Naruto that he was the good and kind host. The polite façade stayed until the moment Gaara and Sasuke entered the guest bedroom.

Once they stepped in, Sasuke rounded on Gaara and in a threatening voice said, "_Touch _Naruto and I'll personally make sure you're left without the ability to touch anything for the rest of your sorry life."

Gaara's eyebrows rose at the mock challenge. "And what if I don't?" Gaara politely inquired, crossing his arms against his chest. He leaned against the couch as if he owned it.

A nerve twitched in Sasuke's jaw. "Looks like you're losing the ability to listen properly. Like I said before, I _will _make sure that you're left without hands." With that Sasuke made a move to walk out the door having delivered his message.

Sasuke suddenly froze once Gaara began, "A little piece of information before you make a move Uchiha because apparently you don't seem to know; Naruto and I shared a very steamy history back in school. I'm surprised to know his taste in men has deteriorated to such extents that he has to stoop to being with the likes of _you." _A slow mocking smile touched Gaara's lips as he watched Sasuke tense, apparently affected by the blow.

_What? Gaara was Naruto's past? Why the hell didn't Naruto tell me? _Sasuke stood rooted on the spot, unable to move. He turned slowly towards Gaara and opened his mouth to speak. They grew interrupted as Naruto's voice rang from the kitchen, calling them for dinner.

Without a word he turned towards the door and left.

Sasuke shook his head in disbelief and anger. The dispute was far from over and he was going to deal with this problem.

Sasuke stormed into the kitchen. He gripped Naruto's wrist, catching him off guard. Without a warning Sasuke leaned and kissed Naruto with a heated passion that slowly drained away all of the anger.

It took Naruto's brain a second to register the lips that were claiming his. Instinctively his body began to respond to Sasuke's call as his hands grabbed Sasuke's white shirt for balance. Once he was close enough, the kiss changed to a slow and sexy mating of tongue.

All too soon, Sasuke undid the blue button down shirt and moved it away from the tanned body to explore every bit of flesh within reach.

Gaara watched the scene in the kitchen with hatred so potent that it left a vile and bitter taste in the back of his mouth. _That Uchiha thinks he is worthy of someone like Naruto? _He thought furiously,_ what the hell does Naruto see in him in the first place anyway?_

He studied Naruto with the eye of a connoisseur. He knew a prime find when he saw one and Naruto did indeed fit the bill.

Time awarded Naruto generously. Naruto's lean and toned physique had become more masculine and attractive. And that bottom? Gaara felt his pants tighten; the bulge in between his legs was growing with need at the memories Naruto's bottom evoked. And now Naruto—whom Gaara had never been able to obliterate from his mind—stood right in front of him, kissing another man.

Something caused the green eyes to snap. He cleared his throat loud enough for the sexual spell to break.

Naruto's eyes darted towards the kitchen doorway and he quickly fled away from Sasuke and began to button his shirt up, a red color blooming on his cheeks. "I…uh…sorry, didn't see you there Gaara. Sasuke and I…we were talking…" Naruto trailed off weakly when he realized how lame he sounded.

Next to him, Sasuke stared at him with incredulous eyes. _What the hell was __**that**__? It's not like Naruto and I were doing something wrong! Why the hell did he break away so fast like he was guilty? _ Sasuke's mind raced with jumbled thoughts; the envy was getting to him.

He looked up to see Gaara wearing a triumphant expression on his face and narrowed his eyes with distaste.

Gaara looked back with that smug look still intact and slowly walked towards the dining table. He slowly pulled out the closest chair and sat down trying to look all innocent in his friend's eyes.

The moment his rear landed on the chair, Gaara's instincts _screamed _at him that something was amiss and he had indeed invited his doom to this dinner table.

_I will not kill him. I will not kill him. Help me God. I will not take that knife and stab Sabaku Gaara with it because he is sitting in Naruto's chair. No! No! No! _Sasuke feverishly took deep breaths to calm down; his eyes never leaving the knife which lied innocently on the table.

Naruto, who had previously turned away from the table in the direction of the stove, was suddenly very aware of thick tension emitting from the table. He turned back to find Sasuke standing beside his usual chair, glaring daggers at Gaara occupying it.

_Damn you Sasuke. This was the main fucking reason I was scared of inviting Gaara here, _he eyes moved towards Gaara. _And that idiot __**had**__ to sit on my chair? Might just have to forgo sitting on Orange and sit on Apple for dinner. _

He looked morosely at Orange, the name he gave to his favorite chair which was now held Gaara. Then he looked towards Apple, the guest chair which was placed just opposite to Orange which happened to be Naruto's least favorite chair.

He quietly retrieved the chicken that Sasuke had cooked earlier and placed it on the dinner table. He sat down on Apple, giving Sasuke no other choice but to sit on Banana, the chair that was placed at the head of the table.

Naruto immediately scooted his chair next to Sasuke's and began serving dinner with an awkward silence filling the room.

From across Naruto, a million brilliant ideas of seduction ran in Gaara's mind as he studied the blond idiot he had loved all his life. He plotted the next move to win him all over again.

He moved his foot and that's when the most obvious idea hit him. Gaara inched his barefoot forward, searching until he found a warm foot and slowly nudged it; his expression remained stoic, silently chewing on his salad.

The moment his toe reached Naruto's foot, Naruto straightened up a little before smiling sheepishly and looked back down.

Unbeknownst to Gaara, Sasuke stiffened when a foot attacked his left calf and began to massage slowly. He was momentarily struck with confusion since his right leg was already getting similar attention from his lover.

He stealthily turned to look at Gaara from the corner of his eye and studied the redhead, trying to connect the dots together. _What the fuck is Gaara doing? _Sasuke's brain hedged and a second later it hit. _Gaara thinks my leg is Naruto's. _

He was torn between the urge to laugh out loud at Gaara's folly and the desire to kill him for having the intention to touch _his _Naruto. But he held it back.

_Let's just play along._ Finally he settled for stoicism after deciding to find out just how far Gaara was willing to take that foot.

Next to him, Naruto cleared his throat politely and tried to start some small talk in a meek attempt to dissipate some of the tension. "So Gaara," he started "What brings you to Konoha after so long?"

Gaara swallowed before speaking, "A business conference with Hyuuga Neji. We are planning a merger this summer and we need to work out the details."

Before Naruto could respond, Sasuke spoke up. "So why didn't you stay with Hyuuga?"

Naruto sighed at Sasuke's hostile tone. _It would be best to wave the white flag._ He began interceding, "Ah Sasuke I met Gaara near the supermarket after work today and before he could say anything I insisted he come and stay with us. It's been a long time since we last saw each other."

Sasuke nodded absentmindedly. His body was responding to the excellent calf treatments from both ends. _Looks like Sabaku has a lot of experience in terms of a seductive massage, _he thought.

Gaara decided to take things up a notch. Shifting to make himself a little comfortable for the oncoming task, he slowly inched his foot higher on the leg. He reached the knee and scraped it with his toenail.

_What…? _Sasuke choked on his chicken from shock. Naruto immediately leaned to pat his back and offered him water.

Naruto's movement did not register under Gaara's foot, which was still comfortably resting on the knee his foot had just grazed.

_Why didn't the knee move when Naruto moved? Surely this belongs to Naruto. I checked __**all **__signs before taking things higher. Naruto reacted every time I moved my foot. Oh gods please don't let this be what I think it is. Please, just don't let this be Sasuke's leg. _The mantra in Gaara's head took a higher note as he felt blood rushing to his cheeks.

Trying valiantly to keep a calm façade, he turned towards Sasuke. Gaara might have literally died when the obsidian eyes met his, with a knowing look. Inner Gaara mentally curled up and died. Outer Gaara raised his eyebrows in challenge as he took a sip of his wine for some courage.

_Sabaku Gaara flustered. Ah! The mission is accomplished, now to add insult to the injury. _Sasuke mentally grinned.

"Hey Gaara, you mind removing your foot from my knee? It's rather heavy you know." Sasuke raised his eyebrow questioningly.

If Gaara had ever wished for a death it was never this fervently.

As soon as the statement reached Gaara's ears the foot was back on the ground, right on top of his reputation, trampling it.

Sasuke stifled the laughter tickling his throat, threatening to erupt in loud ripples. He looked at Naruto, the laughter bubbling tenfold now because of the expression on the frozen face of his lover.

_What the __**fuck?**_

Naruto was torn somewhere between hysteria, bafflement and remorse. He didn't know whether to laugh at what just happened, demand an explanation or take pity on Gaara and send him to Neji after mumbling apologies on behalf of Sasuke's rude behavior.

He continued to gape stupidly between his ex-lover and his present lover, trying to understand what had just transpired.

Belatedly collecting himself, Naruto cleared his throat and stood up. His plan of spending a fun evening with an old school friend went down the drain. He wanted nothing more than to have Gaara gone now.

Sasuke was getting into the possessive mode and _if _Sasuke learned anything about any past lovers it would be hard to calm him down.

Just as he was about to turn, Sasuke's cell rang. Sasuke reluctantly moved towards the living room to answer it, afraid of leaving them alone. Eventually, he left the room full of palpable tension.

_Saved by the bell! But who is calling Sasuke so late? _Naruto sighed, moving towards the sink with Sasuke on his mind. Just as he was about to turn back towards the table, a very strong and sure hand gripped his nether region firmly.

He turned partially owing to the body, literally blocking all movement and he caught a glimpse of white skin. Momentarily forgetting Gaara's presence in the house by the easy distraction Sasuke's cell provided, he leaned into the touch. He recalled Sasuke's shirt from earlier in the evening.

_This maybe my only time to win Naruto back! _Gaara never believed in religion but that moment he prayed to every deity he could think of for helping him in making this work.

Slowly, almost hesitantly he inched his way towards the sink where he heard Naruto sigh heavily. Gaara gripped the mouth-watering ass he had pined for since the start of the evening. The joy of feeling Naruto's back leaning against his chest was all the answer he needed as he felt the first oncoming of a real smile on his face.

Sasuke's steps died on the threshold of the kitchen as he saw Sabaku Gaara stand up from the table and move towards the sink. But that was before he saw Gaara grope _his _Naruto's ass and witnessed Naruto lean into the touch.

_That's it. Game over. _

With a low menacing growl he launched into the direction of the sink where Gaara was cuddling _his _Naruto, of all the people on the world, _his _Naruto.

With a loud feral growl like that of a lion protecting his cub, Uchiha Sasuke grabbed Sabaku Gaara's shirt and practically yanked him off Naruto.

Sasuke caught him in a deadlock and fisted his hand perfectly with the thumb outside.

He launched his fist to Gaara, colliding with his jaw._ "_This is for touching Naruto."

He went for another punch, with bottled anger fueling them_. _"This is for _thinking_ Naruto will ever come back to you."

He landed a third punch. A gurgle of blood flowed out of Gaara's mouth._ "_This is-"

Sasuke's punches abruptly ceased when a cold, firm hand gripped his wrist. Then the hand that stilled Sasuke's wrist let go.

"Let's leave some fun for others shall we little brother?" a bland monotone interrupted the heated scenario. It was Uchiha Itachi that strode in, followed by a giant man with shark-like eyes and skin bearing a blue hue to it making even Sasuke shudder in revulsion.

With the grace and poise of a feline, he extended his arm towards the newcomer and introduced him, "Naruto and Sasuke, have you met Kisame? He is my right-hand man and my business partner."

_Oh you mean he is the killer and your partner in bed who has the potential to fuck you senseless, _Gaara translated and rolled his eyes. He had met his fair share of "business partners".

Naruto, who had been dumbstruck all the time the violence had set in the scene, finally looked like he snapped out of a trance.

Itachi's presence devoured the limelight with the intensity of a hungry wolf as he walked leisurely towards Naruto.

"Itachi, thank God you're here! Please stop Sasuke from killing Gaara." Naruto begged, somehow trying to find comfort in the sudden allies who had appeared like godsend.

_He touched you Naruto. This is equivalent to stealing. I will never forgive him even if Sasuke does. Hell __**I'll**__ never let Sasuke live this down, _Itachi thought.

"The man brought this upon himself Naruto. There is nothing I can do. Besides there is nothing I will do," he quirked a questioning eyebrow at his brother.

Sasuke had momentarily forgotten Gaara's neck was still caught in his deadlock. Slowly he released him and nodded to his brother. His expression clearly read: _Get him out of my sight, possibly to the Hyuuga compound. _

The words were understood by the elder even when the younger never spoke them out loud.

Before Gaara could plan a chance to extract revenge and _still _sweep Naruto off his feet, two very strong and _blue _hands placed themselves on his arms. He was unceremoniously lifted into the air, and taken outside the apartment towards a very flashy car.

_The blue guy is strong! _Gaara winced, rubbing his hands where Kisame had held him earlier once he was seated in the passenger end with Kisame dutifully tying his hands and taping his mouth with a duct tape he had conjured out of nowhere.

Slowly, almost shrewdly he began planning the next step of his strategy, having failed in all his current plans.

_Better to back off now and strike later_ Gaara decided finally, tracing the incoming bruises on his face. He promised he would make Sasuke pay.

_I'll see you soon Naruto. _He cast one last glance at the window where he assumed Naruto to be before Kisame backed the car out of the parking lot and turned in the general direction of the Hyuuga compound.

* * *

Naruto was still heavily infuriated with what had just happened to Gaara.

_That Kisame doesn't look trustworthy at all. I just hope he doesn't hurt him. Despite what he did,__Gaara is a great friend. If something happens to him I swear to God, I will __**never **__forgive Sasuke or Itachi. _He glared at the brothers.

To Itachi he asked, "Where exactly did that giant take him?"

Itachi wanted to grin cruelly. He wanted to reply that Kisame would play with his prey a little more before he put the man at ease. But the realization of Sasuke's presence killed the grin off his face. In his usual emotionless monotone, he told him, "To Hyuuga's place."

Naruto's initial reaction was relief, so intense and sweet; like a balm on burnt skin and involuntarily a grin etched into the fox-like features. _Gaara's safe!_

The grin died on his lips when his eyes met Sasuke's. The look in them screamed something that was akin to "bedroom time". He swallowed nervously before casting a glance at Itachi who was casually observing the duo with a knowing look in his eyes.

"Well then I am stuck with you two till Kisame comes back." Itachi sighed before taking a seat on Orange.

The moment Itachi sat on Orange, a sense of foreboding hit Naruto and he glanced around nervously. Naruto slapped a hand on his face a sense of déjà vu filling his head.

Sasuke just ran a tired hand on his face and turned away. He was through with this drama and he knew he did not possess the iron stomach to go through the entire ordeal again and _especially _not with Itachi. If Naruto's chair was the issue, fine he'd do something about that tomorrow.

Today, this moment all he wanted was a heavy round of mind-blown-into-oblivion sex with the man who was responsible for this.

Sasuke eyed his lover with practiced precision. A slow study of Naruto's tousled hair made him long to bury his hands in them. Naruto's eyes glinted like sapphires as they stared back with the same hunger that ignited Sasuke's eyes making Sasuke lose his patience. Eventually, it was too much for him. He grabbed Naruto and turned towards the living room.

"Show yourself out and don't forget to turn off the lights. I want no sound from your end and _if _I ever find you eavesdropping on us Itachi, your fate will be sealed," Sasuke called out a very lethal threat making Itachi want to squirm in his seat.

It wasn't that Itachi was frightened; he was _far _from that. It was the uncomfortable knowledge that Sasuke would be sleeping with the man Itachi had desired all his life. Finally realizing that he was in the realm of his solitary life, he allowed himself a small sigh and settled for the worst.

Later when Kisame entered the apartment, he found a trail of blood leading him from the entrance all the way to the kitchen. His initial thought was that Uzumaki Naruto was _dead. _But upon following the trail he realized that Itachi was lying unconscious-possibly from the blood loss-every thought process froze.

_Uchiha Sasuke was dead._ With that thought in mind, he marched towards the bedroom only to hear a very _pained, desperate _and_ aroused _voice of Naruto as he yelled at Sasuke to "remove the butt plug and fuck him already."

The next words however were more than enough to get the blood streaming down his nose like a hosepipe.

"Chain me to the collar Uchiha-sama!" Naruto panted, "I belong to you my master!"

That morning that followed, Uchiha Sasuke had absolutely _no _idea how the huge amount of blood stained his doormat. He didn't know wherethe trail of blood from the kitchen to the entrance had come from either when he went to pick up the newspaper.

All he knew, with a sated smirk, was that Uzumaki Naruto belonged to him and him alone.

_And now was the time for round two _he realized, moving in the direction of the bedroom.

* * *

**Reviews?**


End file.
